


Unfurled

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Giggling, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Hot loving sex. John takes Sherlock apart.For a rather detailed prompt by Anonymous. I hope it will be recognised.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Unfurled

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

John hovered over Sherlock, his eyes dark and glittering with arousal. His gaze took in the gorgeous form of the man beneath him. “I want to fuck you, Sherlock. Tell me I can.” His need was deep-seated, primal.

The detective groaned at the prospect, his eyes half-lidded. “Please, John,” he begged. He scrabbled to wrap his arms around the doctor and pull him near, but John grasped his wrists and pressed them into the mattress. It made Sherlock's cock twitch with need and his hole grasp at emptiness.

“Don’t. Move,” the doctor spoke into Sherlock’s ear. He watched, entranced, as the detective's pupils blew wide. “God, but you’re gorgeous.” He didn't know how he had got so lucky as to love and be loved by the unique creature that was beneath him.

Running a hand along Sherlock's arm, John felt goosebumps rise under his fingertips. Beneath them, was firm muscle that responded beautifully to his touch. He stroked down the detective's side and rested his hand at Sherlock’s slim waist.

Sherlock's mouth fell open in a silent plea and John covered it with his own. He pushed his tongue between the detective's plush lips and licked into his mouth. They kissed for long moments, simply enjoying the act for what it was.

Beneath John, Sherlock shuddered and gasped, already hard and wanting. “John, please,” he begged, drawling out the doctor’s name. He needed more, and he needed it then.

“Please what?” John asked shifting his hand from the detective's hip to between his legs and down to his hole. “Do you want me to touch you here?” As his finger circled Sherlock's entrance, he kissed the corner of the detective's mouth, then nuzzled their noses together.

“Yes, please,” Sherlock gasped. The simple touch held so much promise. He was ready to be taken, but he knew John wouldn't rush, wouldn't risk hurting him.

John complied, letting his finger drift over Sherlock's hole lightly, maddeningly, before he lifted the detective's leg and placed it over his shoulder. He took his time, relishing each moan of pleasure that escaped Sherlock's lips. The puckered entrance slowly unfurled, relaxing under his ministrations. He pushed one finger in, fingering the tight ring of muscle. When he could, he worked in a second, then a third finger without causing discomfort, only causing pleasure.

Sherlock was a quivering mess beneath John. With each touch, each welcomed intrusion of the doctor's thick, gorgeous, calloused fingers, he remembered how good it felt to be opened slowly by them. It seemed to go on forever, the pleasure and promise building. When the doctor's finger finally stroked over Sherlock’s prostate, he arched his back as shocks of pleasure shot through him.

John laughed as he ran his fingers over Sherlock's prostate again and again. “If you like that, just wait until I get my cock in you,” he said, teasing. He continued stroking the detective's inner walls, hitting his prostate from time to time. “Do you want my cock, beautiful?” he asked, as he rutted against Sherlock's pale, slim thigh. He waited for the detective's answer as he continued to rock against him.

“Yes, John. Yes.” Sherlock fisted his hands in the sheets, holding on for dear life.

John withdrew his fingers, enjoying Sherlock's cry at the loss.

The detective writhed. “Please, John. I need you.”

“I’m right here, pet. I’ve got you.” The doctor hefted Sherlock's other leg over his shoulder and lined himself up with the detective's entrance.

Sherlock relaxed completely, feeling safe and cared for in John's arms. The doctor pushed into him, filling him completely. At the first full thrust, Sherlock cried out incoherently.

John started fucking him slowly at first, taking his time. It was almost languid. Soon, however, he started driving into Sherlock so hard that the detective had both legs wrapped around John's waist and was hanging on for dear life.

John hunched over Sherlock, his face buried in Sherlock's long neck. His grunts of pleasure were interspersed with cries of, “Mine. My love. My boy. Mine. Mine. Mine.”

As his body was rocked with the force of the doctor’s lovemaking, Sherlock cried out, “Oh, God. Yes,” over and over.

Abruptly, Sherlock's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as his body seized and he came spectacularly, spilling over his belly and chest. John came right on his heels, filling him with his cine.

The doctor collapsed to the side and they both lay there, spent. After a few moments, Sherlock started giggling. He rolled over and embraced John as he laughed helplessly. Long used to, and much charmed by, his eccentric lover’s quirks, John soon joined in. By the time they had stopped laughing, they were a sticky mess. The shower beckoned loudly and they heeded its call together.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
